degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 13: Violent Society (Part 1)
(Amanda) Hey sexy man! (Dave) Hey cutie, what's up? (Amanda) Have you decided to take up on my offer yet? (Dave) I thought about it... you are awesome Mandy, but you are still in high school. Maybe when you get out... (Amanda) That is going to take two years! Why not just take a chance? You know you want to. (Dave) I do. Just... give me more time, ok? (Amanda) Fine. But I can't wait around forever. (Dave) You can and you will. (Amanda) Haha, yes sir. (Pearl) Uh.... (Rynen) What? (Pearl) That was like the 100th time we have had sex that way. (Rynen) Well, we have tried all the other ways too. Why, something wrong? (Pearl) I am just... no offense, just a bit bored. (Rynen) Well, maybe I am too, ever think about that? (Pearl) Really? Well, what should we do about it? (Rynen) The internet.... (Pearl) I'll go to yahoo answers. (Rynen) I'll go to google. (Stephanie) So Chrissy, how is my little sis enjoying high school? (Christina) Meh, it's ok. Met some crazy atheist girls and a cute guy. (Stephanie) Haha, don't let a pretty face fool you. (Christina) Speaking of pretty faces, how is Dani? (Stephanie) I don't wanna talk about it... (Christina) She found out, didn't she? (Stephanie) Yes. Ugh, i should have just been honest with her. I would rather be her friend then nothing to her at all. (Christina) Well, there is still the option. You should give her a call. What have you got to lose? (Stephanie) Hmm... you are right. I will give her a call tonight. (Icy) Nate, why have you not accepted my relationship request? And it still says you and Claudia are in a relationship! (Nate) I was just going to change that. I will accept your request right now. (Icy) How about we have a little sex first? (Nate) No, i have... i mean, ok. (Icy) Well you don't sound too excited about it. (Nate) I just broke up with my girlfriend Icy. I like you a lot, but lets take things slow first? (Icy) Say what? You had no problem fucking me when you two were together. (Nate) Whatever Icy. (Icy) I'm leaving. (Nate) Don't let the door hit you on the way out. (Icy) Dick. (Nate) Bitch. (Icy) You will never see my pussy again. (Kat) Hey, little girl. (Amanda) The fuck? I am not a little girl... I am in high school. (Kat) Sorry... i've just seen you around... with Dave. (Amanda) Stalker much? How do you know Dave? (Kat) I am his ex. Look, if you are thinking about going out with him, please don't. You need to stay away from him. (Amanda) Or what? You gonna beat me up? I can take your skinny ass. (Kat) Listen to me. Stay. Away. From. Him. I wont be the problem. He will. (Amanda) You sound a bit jealous. (Kat) Just.... please. You have to believe me. (Amanda) Hmm.... Nah. Goodbye. (Kat) Don't say i didn't warn you... (Rynen) This is stupid. (Pearl) No, it's genius! It was the top answer on three different yahoo answers questions. Polyamery is the new polygamy! We will find a hot guy for us to screw around with for a couple of days, then we will be back in the groove of things. (Rynen) Fine, but i'm gonna go looking over here. (Pearl) Ok, i will scout this way. (Rynen) Hey, i'm Rynen. (Random Guy) Hey, i don't care! Haha. (Rynen) Thats one guy to cross off the list.... (Jackie) Come on, i turn 21 this weekend! Just gimme a god damn drink! (Club Owner) Keep talking like that and you are outta here! (Jackie) Ugh. (Rynen) Hey, i am rynen. (Jackie) Hello Rynen, would you happen to be 21? (Rynen) No, 19. (Jackie) Fuck... (Rynen) But we have beer back at my place. (Jackie) Sweet! Wanna hang tonight? (Rynen) Sure... on one condition. (Dani) Hello thanks for calling Banana Gurlz, this is Dani, how may i help you? (Stephanie) Hey Dani... its me, Stephanie. Ya know... Stanely? (Dani) Hey... what do you want? (Stephanie) A fresh start. I am so sorry i lied to you. I hurt you so badly. If i could erase it all and start over i would. (Dani) After thinking about it, It's ok Stephanie. I have lied and hurt someone in the past too... We all have our secrets. (Stephanie) So you think we could be... you know, friends? (Dani) Yeah. But nothing more. (Stephanie) Great. Thats all i could ask for. (Dani) Well, i gotta get back to work, but we should hang tomorrow. (Stephanie) Ok, sounds good... meet you at pizza hut? (Dani) Sure. Take care. (Stephanie) Goodbye Dani. (Dave) Hey, Amanda! (Amanda) Oh, hey Dave, whats up? (Dave) I thought about it... And i would love to date you. (Amanda) Thats great Dave, but before we officially get involved, mine telling me about Kat? (Dave) Kat... This is a story you might not want to hear. (Amanda) No, i want to. (Dave) Ok, fine... Kat? She's a fucking psycho. She would slap me around for no reason, then when i would push her off of me she would cry and act like she would go to the police, then the next day she would apologize and do the exact same thing. (Amanda) Woah... (Dave) Yeah, woah. (Amanda) I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. (Dave) It's ok. Old news is old. (Amanda) So... how about a first kiss? (Dave) You read my mind. (Pearl) I don't like this. (Jackie) I dunno, you are pretty hot for a girl. (Rynen) This is a dream come true. Alright, lets get into bed. (Jackie) Rynen, get off, i wanna spend some time with Pearl. (Rynen) Oh, ok i can watch that. (Pearl) Oh, that feels nice... (Rynen) Let me join in on this! (Pearl) No, go away, you'll ruin the moment! (Jackie) Rynen, why don't you go in the living room until me and Pearl are done? (Pearl) Yeah, shoo. (Rynen) Ok...? (Icy) Nate, I know you just broke up with Claudia, so im going to forgive you for figting with me. (Nate) Uhh... i'm not sorry. You deserved it. You are the reason Claudia broke up with me! (Icy) Excuse me? Oh thats right. I forgot i forced you to have sex with me. I forced Claudia to go crazy. (Nate) She is not crazy! I love her! And you made her break up with me! (Icy) Stay in denial all you want Nate. Playing the victim is sooo totally your strong suit. (Nate) Just go away! I don't know what i ever saw in your ugly ass! (Icy) Likewise you emo fucker! (Amanda) So, why are we going in this ally? (Dave) Just to get away from it all. All the craziness of the world. (Amanda) Ok... (Dave) You sound creeped out. (Amanda) Maybe i am a little. (Dave) Why? (Amanda) I dunno, this just looks like the perfect place for a murder. (Dave) What the fuck is that supposed to mean? (Amanda) Woah dude, let go of my arm. (Dave) Tell me what you meant! (Amanda) I meant this place is weird! (Dave) You are weird! (Amanda) Dave, let go. Now. (Dave) No bitch, you let go! (Amanda) Get off me! (Dave) You fuckin bitch get on the floor! (Amanda) No you get on the floor motherfucker! GET OFF! (Dave) Stupid bitch... Stupid bitch!!!! (Amanda) Dave, stop, please!!! (Dave) I TRY SO HARD, YOU KNOW THAT?! TO PLEASE YOU FILTHY RAT BITCHES, BUT NOTHING IS EVER GOOD ENOUGH!!! Amanda) Dave please, i'm sorry, please stop, please!!! (Dave) I'm so outta here. God.... TO BE CONTINUED~ Next Time... Amanda plots revenge against Dave. Rynen is jealous of Jackie and Pearl's intimacy. Stephanie and Dani start hanging out again, and CJ thinks he has found love. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts